Edens Zero Wiki:Featured Quote
Read or heard a quote you think was just amazing? Write it down precisely and post it here for everyone to see! The winning quote will be featured on the homepage of the wiki all next month! Rules for Adding Quotes Write down a quote from a recent episode or chapter like this: "Write the exact quote here" (Speaker to spoken to (optional) in "Name of Episode/Chapter") All quotes must contain a reference listing specifically which chapter or episode it came from. If different versions of the same quote are proposed, the quote will be taken to ChaosKnight for the most correct translation . Quotes without references will be removed. Each quote should use a subheading of its own that describes the quote and it shouldn't be longer than 4-5 words. For a quote to count, it must have been said by one person with as little interruption from other characters as possible. It must be easily understandable without the context of the quote provided. Unnecessarily lengthy quotes will be removed. The quote must have been featured in a chapter or anime episode released this month. Posting quotes before the release of the new chapter or episode in English is in violation of the Spoiler Policy. DON'T DO IT! How to Vote *Adding a quote is not enough to count as a vote - you must also specifically list a comment supporting the quote. You are not required to vote for the quote you proposed. *'No person's vote counts more than someone else's. Administrators' and Policy and Standards Council members' included!' * Users are allowed to cast one "Support" vote only. If a user casts more than one "Support" vote, all of their votes will be moved to the "Deleted Votes" section by an Admin. The user will be notified about this by that Admin and will be invited to cast a new, proper vote. **Admins, do not remove a user's vote without contacting them. * Users may also use one "Oppose" vote. This vote if used properly counts towards the candidate's total. If not then it is just to show other users problems with the article. * You do not have to use the "Oppose" vote if you do not wish to. However, if you use the "Oppose" vote, you are strongly encouraged to also use the "Support" vote to suggest your alternative. * Any vote cast without using the or templates will be deleted. * All votes must be signed. A user will be given until the end of voting deadline to sign their vote, otherwise it will be deleted. (You can sign your vote by adding 4 tildes to the end of it ~~~~ ) * A user may change his/her vote or stated reasons at any time until the end of voting deadline, so long as they do not post multiple votes. * The voting period ends on the day before the end of the month to allow time for the featured page to be prepared and put up on the first day of the new month. * Votes cast after the voting period has expired will not be counted. The timestamp on votes will be used to judge if a vote was made in time or not. * Users may not change the content of other users' comments without their permission. It is what they wrote, and it is up to them to resolve any mistakes. * In the event of a tie, the winner will be decided by active Administrators and Policy and Standards Council members. This is so the vote can be handled as quickly as possible. Manga Anime Deleted Votes